Razia Dadakan
by Phee Anee
Summary: Inilah reaksi dari Boboiboy Taufan saat ada razia dadakan di kelasnya. Dan apa yang akan dia lakukan? Apakah dia terkena razia? Taufan tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh mereka semua / Boboiboy Taufan / Mind to Read / RnR / Typo(s)


**Hai, haiiii. Phee balik lagi (di giles). Baru juga kemarin aku publish Fanfic, sekarang udah publish lagi -_-.**

 **Ini cerita dari kisah nyata yang dialami oleh aku sendiri. Ini cuma pelampiasan aja sih, gak yakin bagus juga. Karena otak aku kacau (emang kapan lu bener?)**

 **Aku coba buat yang Humor lagi. Dan satu lagi, ini gak yakin lucu, serius sumveh dah. Yang ada malah bikin kalian mual – mual :v**

 **Udah ah! Banyak omong aku.**

 **HAPPY READING~**

* * *

 **Razia Dadakan**

 **.**

 **[ Boboiboy Taufan, Gopal, Boboiboy Gempa, dll ]**

 **[ Warning : Typo(s), Humor maksa, alur kecepetan, bahasa gaul setengah EYD(?), dll]**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana saat itu sedang dalam keadaan normal, tidak hening ataupun tidak berisik. Karena murid – murid di kelas itu baru saja menyelesaikan ulangan dadakan yang diadakan oleh guru mata pelajaran terkait. Kelas ini adalah kelas X MIPA 2 (Oke, anggap saja seperti itu :v).

Sekarang guru itu sedang membahas soal – soal yang tadi diujikan kepada murid – muridnya. Taufan yang memang tidak mempersiapkan barang sedikitpun, dan dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh buku catatannya. Bagaimana ia mau membacanya, baru saja ia menyuapkan beberapa sendok dari bekal yang ia bawa, tiba – tiba guru tersebut sudah masuk ke kelasnya dan mengadakan ulangan mendadak. Salahkan guru Bahasa Inggris yang seenaknya menyita jam istirahat tanpa belas kasihan. (Maaf pak :v).

Abaikan curahan hati sosok biru yang imut nan menggemaskan itu, sampai – sampai yang baca pasti sedang ngap – ngap (eh?). Taufan harap – harap cemas dengan jawaban yang ia jawab tadi, sesekali ia berteriak tertahan karena beberapa jawabannya tepat.

Beberapa menit berlalu, guru tadi sudah menyelesaikan pelajarannya. Kenapa? Padahal jam pelajarannya masih 45 menit lagi. Taufan dan teman – temannya sih, ya senang – senang saja. Ini bisa dimanfaatkan untuk menjahili yang lain, atau mungkin mereka dapat bermain DoD (Dare or Dare). Pikiran nista Taufan mulai aktif.

Brak!

Pintu kelas yang dipaksa terbuka itu, membuat semua murid kaget dan juga bingung. Ada apa ini? Kenapa banyak manusia yang berbondong – bondong masuk dengan wajah sok sangar dan menyeramkan seperti itu, tapi kenyataannya ekspresinya lawak (:v), tak berbeda dengan orang yang sedang menahan hasrat buang air. Ups!

"Semuanya harap maju kedepan!". Salah seorang siswi berteriak. Ia mondar – mandir di depan kelas. (Kenapa juga ini orang, udah kaya setrika aja).

Krik krik krik krik.

Selama 9,45 detik, mereka melongo dengan kompak termasuk Taufan. Di detik ke sepuluh mereka mulai sadar dan dengan segera mereka maju ke depan kelas. Razia SOSIS, razia SOSIS, razia SOSIS. Abaikan kalimat tadi, maksudnya razia OSIS-_-.

Taufan masih berdiri di tempatnya. Ouhhh~. Dia baru sadar bahwa ini adalah razia dadakan. Hey! Kenapa hari ini semuanya serba mendadak.

"Cepat maju kedepan!". Taufan tersadar dari melongo imutnya, dengan reflek dia mendengus. Taufan berjalan kedepan kelas dan berjejer dengan teman – temannya yang lain.

"Sekarang geledah semua tasnya". Siswi tadi memerintah kembali, dan kandidat yang lain mulai menggeledah masing – masing tas di ruang kelas itu.

"Kita seperti tawanan ya?". Gopal berbisik ke telinga Taufan. Baiklah, itu sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut berbisik karena semua teman – temannya dapat mendengarnya termasuk kakak kelas yang meneriaki mereka tadi, ya kecuali makhluk – makhluk yang sedang menggeledah tas mereka.

"Iya. Tapi bedanya yang ditawan lebih pintar dari sang penawan, aku yakin itu". Taufan berbicara dengan nada yang sengaja agar terdengar keras. Senior mereka terlihat kesal dengan apa yang diucapkan Taufan. Mereka melupakan satu hal, Taufan memang gemar menyindir orang langsung mengenai hatinya, dengan korban bisa mencapai satu organisasi.

Tiba saatnya tas Taufan digeledah oleh seorang senior laki – laki. Taufan mulai mendelik dan melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Apa ini!? Sekolah, tapi tak membawa buku". Gumam seniornya yang bernama, ehm. Sebut saja Mawar. Dahi Taufan menukik tajam, dia membawa buku sampai – sampai pundaknya nyeri dan dia dengan seenaknya bilang bahwa ia tak bawa buku. Tolong yang baik hati, kasih Taufan garpu yang tajam dan mengkilap. Supaya ia bisa langsung saja menikam matanya yang kelewat rabun itu.

"Masalah woy!". Taufan memekik gemas, dan Mawar hanya diam tak menghiraukan ucapan Taufan. Dia memeriksa setiap bagian tas milik Taufan, Mawar berhasil mengambil kabel USB milik Taufan rupanya. What!? Kabel USB? Ok baiklah. Siapa yang bodoh disini?

Tentunya bukan Taufan! Mungkin Mawar.

Taufan hanya memandang Mawar dengan tatapan WTF. Dimana dia menyimpan otaknya sebenarnya ha? Baiklah, baiklah. Tidak apa – apa, lagipula itu sudah tidak berfungsi dan mengenai pencatatan nama. Ah tidak masalah, sekali – kali dia dicatat tak apa. Taufan menyeringai, dia mempunyai ide yang cemerlang untuk membuat malu senior—eh Mawar maksudnya.

Kandidat OSIS berhasil mengambil beberapa barang milik murid hasil geledah yang mereka lakukan termasuk kabel USB milik Taufan. Murid – murid yang berada di depan tak lepas dari pemeriksaan, seperti kelengkapan atribut dan sebagainya.

Setelah mereka puas dengan pekerjaan nista mereka, murid dipersilahkan duduk dengan tidak manusiawi (ini menurut Taufan). Gerombolan Mawar sedang mendata siapa saja yang barangnya tersita. Siswi senior tadi ehm, sebut saja Suciman. Dia menyebutkan milik siapa – siapa saja yang barangnya tersita.

"Ini? HaPe milik siapa?". Abaikan Suciman yang tak bisa menyebut Handphone dengan baik-_-.

"Oh, itu milik Fang!". Suciman melihat wallpaper yang terpampang di handphone itu, dan memasang ekspresi jijik. Dan ia dengan jahatnya memperlihatkan kepada yang lain dan menertawakan foto tersebut. Ini manusia atau bukan sebenarnya?

"Hahahahaha!". Mereka sebagian besar menertawakan foto itu. Taufan bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa mereka menertawakannya. Taufan melirik ke arah Fang dan ia terlihat menahan amarah.

"Heh! Kenapa harus tertawa! Dia itu orang bukan setan!". Fang mulai marah pemirsa, dia baru saja menggebrak meja dengan keras. Taufan dan Gopal tercengang melihatnya, seluruh murid seketika diam dengan amukan dari Fang. Suciman terlihat canggung

"Ini milik siapa?". Suciman mengalihkan perhatian dengan mengangkat kabel USB milik Taufan.

"Aku!". Taufan menjawab dengan singkat. Sepertinya dia tertular Halilintar, kembarannya dikelas lain.

"Ini tidak ada kepalanya?".

"Hah!? Kepala? Kepala siapa? Kepala ayam?". Taufan yang tadinya melipat tangannya depan dada langsung menyeringai jahil. Hohoho, otaknya kambuh.

"Maksudnya colokannya?". Ini apalagi maksudnya colokan? Taufan dalam hati sudah tertawa, ya ampun! Kosakatanya itu lho.

"Colokan?"

"…."

"Tak ada!". Taufan pura – pura mengerti sajalah. Hahahaha. Dia hampir berhasil menjalankan idenya. Terakhir, tinggal tunggu Suciman menyerahkan Kabel USB padanya, dan ia tinggal tertawa sekeras – kerasnya.

Bingo! Seniornya itu mengembalian Kabel USB pada Taufan. Taufan menerimanya dengan menyeringai imut (?). Mawar yang berada di depan kelas bersama Suciman dan kawan – kawan, raut wajahnya tidak bisa diartikan.

Memang peraturannya hanya tidak diperbolehkan membawa charger untuk handphone maupun laptop. Tapi jika yang disita hanya sebuah kabel USB yang tak berfungsi, apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengannya? Yah, walaupun itu masih berfungsi apakah itu merugikan sekolah.

(Nanti dulu, Phee mau ketawa dulu. Wahahaha :v)

.

.

"Hahahahahaha!". Taufan tertawa dengan keras sampai – sampai ia memukul – mukul meja dengan brutal, membuat seluruh temannya mengerti bahwa Taufan sedang menertawakan kepintaran mereka yang ada di depan. Mission Success!

Pintu terbuka perlahan, dan terlihat Gempa yang juga merupakan kandidat OSIS mendatangi kelas dimana Taufan ada di dalamnya.

"Heh! Kak Taufan. Kenapa kau tertawa? Suaramu terdengar sampai koridor". Gempa memasang wajah bingungnya. Taufan yang menyadari suara yang familiar langsung menghentikan tawanya dan seringai masih menghiasi wajah

' _Wah! Tambah seru nih, ada Gempa juga'._

"Hai Gempa!". Taufan berseru sambil melambai – lambaikan tangannya. Gempa menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oh. Tidak ada! Hanya lucu saja, kabel USB yang kamu berikan padaku waktu itu, tadinya mereka sita". Taufan mengucapkan begitu saja dengan gamblangnya.

"Heh? Bukankah kabel USB tidak termasuk dalam daftar barang yang dilarang dibawa ke sekolah, kecuali itu berupa charger?". Gempa memasang wajah bingungnya lagi.

"Hahahaha! Tidak tahu lah. Uhh~ malunya. Kalau itu aku, aku lebih memilih gelindingan sampe rumah". Taufan tertawa memegangi perutnya. Ok! Gempa baru mengerti sekarang, Taufan sedang mengerjai mereka. Gempa tersenyum maklum.

"Sudah! Ini sudah selesai, ayo keluar". Gempa dan semua kandidat OSIS pun keluar dari kelas X MIPA 2

"Sama – sama!". Teriak Taufan. Untuk mereka, walaupun mereka tidak mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

.

END

* * *

 **Apa ini? '-'**

 **Ini sumpah gaje. Ini aku buat karena aku melampiaskan perasaan kesal saat razia hari Selasa kemarin. Haha**

 **Taufan itu diibaratkan aku sebenarnya, dan mengenai Kabel USB dan orang yang meledek foto pacarnya temenku, itu sungguhan.**

 **Maaf, disini aku tidak menistakan siapa – siapa kok, cuma iseng doang gegara mereka gak liat ke diri mereka dulu. Orang anggotanya sendiri kok gak hapal apa aja yang harus disitanya sihh~. ( Okay, aku malah curhat).**

 **Oh iya, kemarin ada yang minta diajarin buat Fanfic di Review 'Our Sunday'. Waa.. Padahal aku juga masih amatir banget lho. Tapi, apa daya juga. Kalian bukan pake akun sih, jadi aku gak bisa bales juga. Daaaaan, makasih juga yang sempetin Review di Fanfic aku yang satunya. Maaf, juga gak bisa bales satu – satu, kapan – kapan yaw. Makasih banget lho, muach :* (?) :v**

 **Aku sadar kok! Ini cerita gak ada apa – apa nya, *Bow.**

 **Bagi yang berkenan Review yaaaa~. Aku akan sangat senang dengan review kalian, ditambah bumbu – bumbu kritiknya :D**


End file.
